bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb
---- The Binding of Isaac: Wrath of the Lamb is an official DLC expansion to The Binding of Isaac, which adds new items, rooms, enemies, bosses, and more. The DLC was released on Steam on May 28, 2012 and costs $2.99/£1.99/2.99€. For pre-release information and beta images, see Wrath of the Lamb (Pre-Release). For patch version history, please see Wrath of the Lamb/Version History. Ple''ase report bugs to http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Wrath_of_the_Lamb_Bugs''' 'and do not post them here. Items The items added in the Wrath of the Lamb DLC can be found by clicking here! To see the Wrath of the Lamb Collection page which documents which items you have found see: http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/WotL_Collection Challenges Wrath of the Lamb saw the addition of ten challenges. More details about each challenge and their unlockable items can be found on the challenges page. Achievements 24 achievements were added with the Wrath of the Lamb DLC. What they are and their unlock requirements can be found on the Achievements page. Secrets *For tune telling Room: Consists of "Fortune Telling" machine. Interior simular to necropolis. Machine will either drop Trinkets, Soul Hearts, Tarot Cards, tell you a random fortune, do nothing (Isaacs fail animation will play) or explode and give you the crystal ball item (refer to the item section). Can randomly explode giving player item, just like other machines. Also, it can be found in Arcades, spawn in other rooms, just like regular Slot Machines, or appear if "wheel of fortune" card is used. *Heart Secret Room: Secret room filled with hearts. Interior similar to the womb. *Cellar Secret Room: Interior similar to the Cellar rooms. Spawns a single trinket. *Curse Secret Room: Interior similar to Curse rooms. Unlike normal curse rooms does not have spikes on exit. Can be found the same way as other new secret rooms. Content is similar to the nornal curse room - 1 or 2 red chests, rarely an item. *Chapel Secret Room: Iterior similar to Cathedral level rooms. Contains half eternal heart. (Other items unconfirmed) New Secret rooms: Every single level contains one standard secret room (Marked with a white question mark) and one new secret room (Marked with a grey question mark). The new secret room is almost always only connected to exactly one other room, with the only exception being when it is also adjacent to the regular secret room. The standard secret room still can be located using the three adjacent rooms principle, but if the new secret room is adjacent to the regular secret room it counts as one of the three sides. Items or tarot cards which reveal the regular secret room on the map do not reveal the new secret room, though X-Ray glasses will reveal both. Floors The Cellar (basement alt) *The Cellar's enemies differ greatly to that of the Basement, having more of a spider-centric focus as opposed to flies. *The Cellar's enemies/bosses are arguably harder than that of the Basement's, making it a challenge for newer players. The Catacombs (caves alt) Necropolis (depths alt) Utero (womb alt) *Identical in appearance to The Womb, Utero is identified by different enemy and boss types. Cathedral (Sheol alt) *Cathedral styled walls *Angel-based monsters (white bomb snakes, angel fetuses) *Contains a different final boss. Rooms *Angel Room : Unofficial name. An alternative to the Devil Room. Item does not cost player hearts. *Chapel: Unofficial name. A secret room type with glass windows portraying a white cross as well as Isaac's face. Contained one half of an eternal heart. Also known to contain a single Fortune Teller machine. Please report other drops. *Heart: Unofficial name. A secret room type that looks like a room from the womb levels. Contained numerous full hearts. Please report other drops. *Library: Gives you 2 books to choose from. Requires key to unlock door. Note: The two books can be the same. Also ''the Stigmata may appear in this room ( Maybe it is a bug.) / Also, on occasion gives 1 book and 1 item, such as black bean. Very rarely it can give 2 non-book items (possibly a bug). This room can spawn in The Womb. *Trinket: Unofficial name. Interior similar to Cellar stage. Contains random trinket lying in the center. * Curse: Costs 1 heart (Half a heart walking in, half a heart walking out) to enter and exit. Has either one or two red chests or rarely an item inside. The heart cost can be bypassed with flying upgrades so long as Isaac does not touch the spikes on the sides of the doorway. (This only applies on the way in, with the way back out always causing damage with or without flying upgrades.) If a secret room is next to the Curse room, a second spike door will be spawned allowing access between the two. *Sacrifice: Unofficial name. Contains nothing but a single spike floor tile. Seems to spawn chests - both locked and unlocked - after walking on the spikes. Random cost of life, sometimes it happens with spending one heart and sometimes more.(Random luck factor like the blood bank and slot machine?) Fairly certain that the chest only spawns when you're left with 1/2 or 1 heart after walking on the spikes.''Tested and is false. Spiked floor tile affects you even if flying. Works with ??? when you only have soul hearts. Can use Book of Shadows and spend no life but make the chest appear. *Boss challenge room: Unofficial name. A special challenge room that seems to always contain an item, at the expence of spawning bosses - much like the normal challenge rooms past The Womb, but found before this point in the game. Visual differences from the normal challenge room are an additional skull at the top of the barred door and a bloody sword on the map. You must have only 1 heart to go inside or have a "flying" effect like the Pony. *Mob Room: Unofficial name. A secret room that contains enemies. has a darker look than regular rooms, it is similar to the necropolis in look. spawns random enemies. found like finding the secret room by breaking through walls. This room only seems to replace secret rooms on XL levels, indicating that it may be a bug. Enemies Monsters (all names unofficial until further notice) Spiders - Small black spiders that skitter sporadically across the floor. Their movement is difficult to predict, sometimes moving random directions and distances while other times beelining directly toward the player. If they have no direct line of sight to the player, they may stop moving and wait until line of sight is achieved. Trites - Fast, hopping spiders similar to Hoppers, but capable of jumping much further and faster. Some of them replace where Hoppers would be.(Picture of the correct hopping spiders?) Widows - Large black spiders that spawn two small spiders when killed. Super Pooter - Pooter that has a body resembling a Boil which fires 2 blood shots at once. Cocoon - White boil that spawns spiders. Mulliboom - Mulligans with a bomb in their head. Unlike other Mulligans, they will chase instead of fleeing from you, and explode upon impact. (Current bug where they will start to close to you and you cannot get away in time) Congo Line (Human Centipede) - Larry Jr. like enemies that separate when one is killed. Vomit Gaper - Gaper that spits explosive shots at close range (like Sloth). Pustule - Green boil that spits explosive shots at close range. Boil-Head - Mobile Boil Cocoon-Head - Mobile Cocoon Pustule-Head - Mobile Pustule. Blockage - Clotty that fires in all 8 directions. Guardian Fly - White fly that turns into an attack fly when whatever it's circling is destroyed. Most commonly found circling around Poop, but is also found around certain enemies like (bomb) leeches and hangmen: Holy Leech - White leech with guard fly - explosive. (like those found in sheol) Angel - Skin-colored, winged Baby that spits a triple shot instead of a regular one. Also has a tendency to teleport right next to the player (?) (Looks like a big, angry Guardian Angel) Avarice - Bouncing Greed head. Fires in V pattern similar to SuperPooters. Will steal coins like Greed when player is hit. Amount of coins dropped/stolen from the Player is increased if an Avarice damages the Player in melee. Vis Fio - Vis that fires both directions. Has a gash in its back similar to the one on its front. Spike Trap - Blue Pokey which stays on one place, but slides fast in a straight line towards Isaac, then returns to its starting position. Unlike regular Pokeys, they won't despawn when the room is cleared from other enemies until you exit and return to the room they were in. (Overall very similar to spike traps from The Legend of Zelda.) Hangman - Flying shop owner on a noose with a guard fly. Fires a triple shot that will steal coins like Greed when the player is hit. Mask of Evil - Big, flying masks that chase you like Knights but are invulnerable. Each mask spawns with a slowly flying heart that spits shots in a cross pattern when in range. A mask dies when its heart is destroyed. Green Sentry - Sentry statue that shoots exploding missiles. Swarm - A mask surrounded by flies that spawns flies whenever hit. Also periodically spawns flies at random. When destroyed, leaves behind a number of random flies (Pooters, Attack Flies etc.) Psychic Maw - A maw that fires homing tears with a guard fly. Chubby Vis - Fires a Lil Chubby who returns after being thrown. Deals 1 full heart of damage. Big Guts - Bounces, shooting in 8 directions. Splits into two guts when killed. Mini-Gurdy - Spawns alone in a room like a boss from lower levels. It's a smaller form of Gurdy that can spawn Pooters and spit shots. It will occationally launches into you at incredible speed and then keep moving diagonally like Pride for a certain amount of time. Rarely appears in Necropolis and Utero, also found in the Cathedral. ( Correction, Mini-Gurdy can have more than one spawn in a single room Highest seen so far is 3. ) Obstacles Cobweb - Slows down player as well as projectiles (Can be destroyed by bombs) Hellfire - An orange version of normal campfires mostly found in the cellar, but occasionally found in other places too. Shoots blood at Isaac. Bosses and Mini-Bosses Wrath of the Lamb saw an addition of multiple bosses, many of which being alternates of existing bosses pre-DLC. A full list of these new bosses can be found at the Bosses Added in Wrath of the Lamb page. Happenings Devil rooms will occasionally spawn as God rooms. Instead of a selection of items in exchange for max hearts, there will be one free (usually God-related, such as a Bible) item. In addition, a statue of an angel appears instead of a Satan statue. God rooms may sometimes contain no item. An alternative beggar may occasionally spawn in the place of a normal beggar. This beggar takes on a more demonic appearance (horns, gray skin) than his normal counterpart. This demon beggar does not accept money, instead exchanging hearts for items. The "pedestal" items it gives are Deal with the Devil items. Enemies spawn if blown up. Curses Curse of Darkness: Removes the map, replacing it with a black room with a question mark in the middle (same as a secret room) for the duration of the whole level. Curse of the Labyrinth: Makes the current level much larger, by creating more rooms to walk between. These levels, which are indicated by the suffix "XL" (ex: Catacombs XL), are effectively two stages combined into one, with two treasure rooms and two boss rooms (these are almost always linked, from what I've seen in multiple playthroughs). If the Cellar/Basement is afflicted with this curse, both treasure rooms will be locked and will require a key. (When you're doing a challenge there might be only one item room.) Bug - if you get this curse at The Depths 2 or Necropolis 2, after killing mom you will be trapped in the room, with no option to get out unless you have any kind of teleportation item Curse of the Lost: Expands the current floor one size category higher (Basement/Celler 1 would become the size of Caves/Catacombs 1, Caves/Catacombs 1 becomes Depths/Necropolis 1, etc...) Example of Cellar 1 under the effects of the curse of the lost: A Typical Cellar 1: Gallery Tumblr_m4q9u1Rsju1rwh6p8o1_1280.png|''Wrath of the Lamb'' cover poster. EyeSack.PNG|I have items. Technology 2, I don't remember the rest..... SuperGreed!.png|It's Super Greed! boi wotl.png|just a cool upgraded isaac i thaught you might like Screenshot_781.png|Successful Judas run featuring the EPIC FETUS ITEM! Glitch when blowing up a X marked rock:made a horseman isaac with book of shadows shield and shine behind his head and a small rock.png|Blown up X rock made a Horseman Isaac apear 05 28 2012 0038.png|Unlocked The Polaroid while stuck in a challenge and playing as Cain, right after defeating Isaac in the Cathedral. cute binding of isaac pic.png|This is what issac looks like when he has Guppy's paw, tail, and 9 lives Isaac TheKuinu.png|TheKuinu - At the end of Sheol, Isaac with The Mulligan, 3 Dollar Bill, Dead Dove, Moms Purse, Pyro reversed by 'Bomb are Key' pill, and Technology 2, apart of other items. JPG.png|Ultra big tooth. superRich.jpg|Bloody Penny + IV Bag + Chad = so rich that you can buy literally everything you see & play every arcade machine till it explodes Randombuild0.jpg|A random and rather powerful Isaac build with many WotL items. Fire Rate was actually higher but the $3 bill must've chosen triple shot for the room. wotl_twomeatboys.PNG|If you pick the challenge "Meat 4 evar", you recieve a level 4 meatboy. But if you get the book of revelations, you can build another Super Meat boy. References Category:Videos Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Videos Category:Wrath of the Lamb Category:Videos Category:Wrath of the Lamb